Get To Know Me
by taterbug211
Summary: Jace is a well-known pop star. Clary is a normal, everyday teenager with her own problems. When her friends drag Clary to a club, she meets him. Clary doesn't like it, but Jace can't seem to get enough of her. Will Clary want Jace? Or will his too big ego get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank divergentdinosaur for giving me a title to this story. Thank you! You're the best!**

"Come on, Clary," Aline said for the thousandth time. "You know it'll be fun."

"No," I said for the thousandth time.

"Why not?" Kaelie asked.

We were all in Isabelle's room. They wanted me to go to some new club tonight called Pandemonium. I didn't want to because it'll be too crowded. I was perfectly fine with staying home with Max and Alec.

"Because, it'll be too crowded," I stated. They all nodded sadly in agreement, even Izzy.

"But," Izzy said cheering up. "Since it is new, only hot people get to get in."

"But I'm not hot," I said.

"Yes, you are," Seelie said deathly quiet.

"It doesn't matter," Izzy said pacing. "Alec can get you in."

"No I won't," he said walking past the open door.

"Yes you will," Izzy said pulling him into the room.

"Izzy—"

"Clary will definitely be able to get in with you. You'll make up for her shortness."

"I am not short," I said. "I'm heightly challenged."

"Okay, heightly challenged," Izzy agreed. "But, with you it'll help make up for it. So, will you go?"

"Fine," Alec said, whipped.

"Yay," the girls cheered. I glared at Alec.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Great," Izzy said. "Now you can go."

"Time for make-up," Aline said, getting out all of the make-up.

Two and a half hours later we were finally done with all of our make-up.

Aline was wearing a much fitted plum-colored dress. It hugged all of her curves. She was also wearing black pumps.

Kaelie was wearing a short, short black leather skirt and a baby blue sleeveless shirt with neon green high heels.

Seelie was a sliver/gold snug dress with gold pumps.

Izzy was wearing a black ruffled mini-skirt with a long-sleeved red tight shirt. But there were cuts going from her shoulders to her wrists in the sleeves. She was also wearing red pumps.

I was wearing tight black jeans with an emerald green shirt to match my eyes. I was also wearing a short black leather jacket. The bottom of the jacket just did reach my waist. I was also wearing black converses.

When we got to the living room we saw Alec, Simon, and Magnus waiting for us.

Magnus was wearing his usual attire. Rainbow pants, blue shirt, sparkly vest, glitter, glitter, and more glitter.

Simon was wearing his normal clothes. Gamer shirt, old faded jeans, and sneakers.

Alec was wearing all black. Black jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

We kinda matched.

They stood when we walked in. Their jaws dropped open when they saw us.

"Hello, ladies," Magnus said. "You girls look fantastic. But, may I add something to it?"

"No," we all yelled.

"Well then," he said offended.

"You guys ready to go?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Izzy said.

Alec held his arm out to me.

"Clary?" he asked politely.

"Yes," I said taking his arm. We laughed as we strolled out of their house.

We all piled into Alec's BMW and left to go the new club.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Pandemonium. Alec helped me out of the car and we walked to the front of the line.

Izzy walked up to the bouncer.

"Hello, sir," she said. "Can we go in?" She gestured to all of us. Me with Alec, Aline with Simon, Magnus with Kaelie and Seelie.

He nodded and moved out of the way to let us in.

We went in and looked around. In one corner was a bar, in another was another bar and in the middle of the whole place was a dance floor. Upstairs was the VIP area. The music was blaring Jesse McCartney.

"Let's dance," Aline said pulling Simon out to the dance floor. Isabelle, Seelie, and Kaelie followed them. Me, Alec, and Magnus went over to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" the bartender asked.

"A coke," I shouted above the music.

"An R.C.," Alec said.

"Scotch on rocks," Magnus said. He's the only one of us above twenty-one. The bartender nodded and went to get our drinks.

"So," Magnus said. "I take it you don't dance?"

"No way," I scoff.

"Why not?"

"I'm not that good."

"Have you ever even tried?"

I looked down at my hands knotted on the bar.

"I take it that's a no?"

"No, I mean, yeah it's a no," I said shyly.

"Well," Alec said. "How about you learn?"

"Me? Learn how to dance?" I barked out a short laugh. "That'll be the day."

"C'mon," Alec said. "It'll be fun teaching you."

"Okay, but one question."

"Okay," Magnus said.

"Who's teaching me?"

They looked at each other.

"Magnus will teach you for half an hour, then I'll teach you the proper way to dance," Alec said smiling.

"I can teach her the proper way to dance," Magnus objected.

"Jazz hands isn't dancing, Magnus," Alec said.

"Hey!" Magnus grabbed my hand, pulling me off the barstool. "C'mon Clary, we'll show him."

I looked back to see Alec laughing his head off. I glared at him, making him laugh harder.

Magnus pulled me to the dance floor and stopped in front of me.

"Now," he started. "Move like this."

He started circling his hips. I tried to copy it, but failed horribly.

"No, no, no," he said. He grabbed my hips and tried circling them like his. "There you go, you're getting it."

It went on like this for about twenty minutes. Him showing me a move, me trying to copy it, him showing me the correct way to do it. By the time it was Alec's turn I was almost wore out. Almost.

"My turn," Alec said walking over to us.

"Okay," Magnus said walking back to the bar.

"So," Alec said. "What did he teach you?"

"This." I circled my hips; put my hands over my head, pressed against Alec, all the things Magnus showed me.

"I see," Alec said. "Now, want to how to—"

Alec was interrupted by the sound of screaming girls. He got in front of me; hand in his pocket on the pocket-knife he ALWAYS carried around with him.

"OH MY GOD!" some girl said. "It's Jace Wayland!"

Alec relaxed a little and took his hand out of his pocket.

"So," he said, turning back to me. "Want to learn how to do the robot?"

I laughed.

"The robot?!" I said. "Really Alec? That's all you got?"

"I know some cool robot moves," he objected.

"Alright," I said. "Show me."

He proceeded to 'milk the cow', and 'eat corn.' I was too busy to try to not fall that I didn't even hear Izzy talking to me.

"CLARY!" she shouted.

"What?" I said trying to stifle my laugh.

"Do you know who's here?" She was excited.

"Yeah," I said, Alec's robot moves forgotten. "Jace Wayland."


	2. Whoa!

"Jace Wayland?!" Aline screeched. "As in THE Jace Wayland?"

"We don't know," Alec said, standing next to me. "But, I think so, from all the screaming." I nodded my head when the girls looked at me.

Seelie and Aline squealed in joy. Izzy and Alec looked at them in disgust.

"What?" Kaelie asked, looking at all of us.

"Jace it our brother," Alec said.

"What?! No way," Seelie said.

"It's true," Izzy said. "Jace is our adopted brother."

"Impossible," Aline said.

"It's true," I said, stepping up to their defense. "They got him when he was just ten years old."

"So, you've met him?" Kaelie asked.

"Please," Izzy said. "She practically grew up with him."

"No I didn't," I said. "The only time I ever saw him was when I went to hang out with Izzy."

"And if I recall," Izzy said. "Jace always was the one to open the door for you."

"That's because you were always fixing your hair and/or make-up."

"Jace! Jace!" a girl screamed. "Can I get you autograph?"

"Oh, great," I said. "I'm going over to Magnus." I walked back over to the bar.

"Hey Magnus," I said.

"Hey Clary," he said. "Why aren't you on the dance floor with Alec?"

"It got too crowded."

"Oh, I heard Jace is back."

"So, who cares? He'll be gone soon anyways."

"Clary."

"Magnus."

"Very funny."

"Hey, can I have a scotch on rocks please?" I asked the bartender. He nodded.

"So," Magnus said. I slid into the seat beside him. "You still have a thing for Jace?"

"Ew, gross, no way!" I said. "He's like a brother to me."

"You use to."

"Use to. Not anymore."

"Well, what made you stop?"

**Flashback**

_We were about 13 years old._

_Me and Izzy were in the living room finishing our homework. Jace brought home another 'girl'. Or as Izzy and I called the girls, 'the next victim'._

_You see, over the past couple of months, I have developed a crush on Jace. The boy I've known since I was 8._

_"But, Jace," we heard a girl say from the foyer._

_Izzy and I looked at each other knowingly and rolled eyes just as 15 year-old Alec walked in with his best friend Magnus._

_"Again?" Alec asked quietly, sitting on the floor next to our feet with Magnus._

_Izzy and I nodded ad we quit talking so we could hear._

_"I'm sorry, Ally," 14-year-old Jace said. "You just don't put out enough."_

_"Put out enough?!" the girl, Ally, shouted. "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"You know exactly what that means, Allyson," Jace said sharply._

_"Fine," Ally said. It sounded like she was trying not to cry. "I was told you were an as and I stood up for you. But I guess what everyone said was true."_

_"Guess so." The door opened. "Bye, Allyson."_

_"Bye, Jace." The door slammed shut._

_Jace walked into the living room and saw us staring at him._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Asshole," Izzy said. She got up and ran out the door after Ally._

_"What did I do wrong?" Jace asked._

_"How could you do that, Jace?" I asked shell-shocked._

_"I didn't want her anymore," he said._

_"You didn't have to go and break her heart like that!" I shouted, standing up._

_"What would you know about getting you heart-broken?" he shouted._

_I flinched._

_"Jace," Alec said harshly. "Chill."_

_"Girls are fragile, delicate humans. You can't go and do that to a girl. You might as well have just said, 'I think you're ugly. So if you can't be hot enough to date me, that means you're not hot enough to date anyone.' That was so mean, Jace," I said._

_"Doesn't matter. It was just a stupid fling. She got what she wanted and I didn't get what I wanted. So, we're done," Jace said._

_"You bastard!" I screamed. "All you wanted was sex from that poor girl! You're sick! You need help!"_

_I ran out of the room and out the front door to see Izzy hugging Ally by the sidewalk._

_"Hey," I said walking toward them._

_"Hey, Clary," Izzy said. "Ally, this is my best friend Clary. Clary, this is Ally."_

_"Hi, Ally," I said. "Nice to meet you."_

_"D-Did you hear what happened?" Ally sniffed._

_"Yeah," I told her. "I'm so sorry. But if it helps make you feel better, you're not the first. Hopefully, you can spread the word and have everyone know that Jace only dates girls for sex."_

_"That's what he wanted!" Izzy shouted._

_"Yeah," I told her. Ally looked at me with wide eyes. "You guys didn't know that?"_

_"I'll be right back," Izzy said, storming into the house._

_"What's she going to do?" Ally asked._

_"I have no idea. But something tells me, we don't really want to know." She giggled._

_"What the fuck's the matter with you, you selfish son of a bitch!" Izzy screamed from inside the house._

_We didn't hear the reply, but we did hear Izzy's reaction._

_"You what! There's nothing wrong with her! She's nice, sweet, beautiful, and ready to give herself up yet! I respect that! Why can't you!"_

_Didn't hear the reply again._

_"You horrible, horrible person! She's only 14!"_

_The door opened and Izzy walked back outside._

_"Did you guys hear that?" she asked._

_"Just you," I told her._

_"Thought so. Ally, would like to call someone to come and get you?"_

_Ally nodded. Izzy handed her her phone because Ally left hers at home._

_After that day I've lost_

_so much respect for Jace that it's not even funny._

_Everytime I would go to Izzy's house after that I would text her that I was standing outside her house, or that I was on my way and to be ready to open the door._

_After the Ally incident, me and Izzy would try our hardest to avoid Jace._

_It was easy for me, but Izzy had to live with the guy._

_I felt sooo sorry for her._

**End Flashback**

"He's a horrible person. I don't even know what I saw in him besides his somewhat good looks," I told Magnus.

He laughed.

The bartender handed me my drink.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Magnus asked.

"No," I told him. "But who cares."

After I downed my drink, me and Magnus went out on the dance floor.

I must admit, Magnus was a very good dancer. For a gay guy.

Izzy and Alec joined us and we all we dancing in a group.

Once in a while, Izzy would turn around and dance with whatever guy was standing right behind her.

Alec and me mainly danced together. Izzy would dance with a total stranger. Magnus would either dance with another guy or the occasional girl.

After a while we got tired and decided to head home.

We caught a taxi and went back to the institute.

I bet you're wondering what the institute was.

It's what we called Izzy and Alec's house.

I would stay there a lot when my mom and Luke would go out to art shows in different states, or on date nights.

Oh, shoot!

"Oh, shoot!" I said aloud.

"What?" Izzy asked me.

"Aline, Seelie, Kaelie, Alec's car. It's all at the club."

"They wouldn't have come anyways," Alec said.

"Oh, right. But what about your car?"

"I'll get it tomorrow. I think I may have had just a tad bit too much to drink, anyways."

"Okay then."

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

We finally reached their house and piled out of the car. Alec paid the guy.

Their a red mustang in the driveway.

"Alec?" Izzy asked. "Who's car is that?"

Alec looked over at the car and whistled.

"I have no idea, but I like the car," he said.

We walked into the house very quietly.

We heard voices coming from the living room.

So we slowly creapted toward the living room entryway after me and Izzy took off our heels.

"I know, I know," a male voice said. "But I felt like I had to come back."

"It's not like we aren't thrilled to see you, honey, it's just, you do know what that means to be back, don't you?" Maryse? asked.

"Of course I do," the voice from earlier said. "I missed you guys. And like I said, it felt like I just had to come back."

"So, what does this mean?" Maryse asked. "Are you visting for a little while? Or are you staying, staying?"

"Staying, staying."

"Good."

It went quiet for a moment.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy and I were all lined up along the wall trying to listen to what was going on, and what was being said.

"Who's that guy?" I barely whispered to Izzy.

She shrugged.

"Where are Izzy and Alec?" the guy said. He sounded very familiar. Izzy and Alec tensed up and little.

"They went out to a new club tonight."

"Pandemonium?"

"Yes, that's the name."

"I was there earlier and I didn't see them there, though." He sounded a little sad. "And I know that they must have known I was there."

"Maybe they left before you got there."

"Yeah, maybe."

Izzy tiptoed back to the front door.

I looked at her, confused.

_Watch_, she mimed.

She opened the door and slammed it shut.

"We're home!" she shouted.

That's what she was trying to do.

Alec walked into the living room followed by Magnus and just, stopped.

"What's wrong, Alec?" Izzy asked. She walked into the living room and stopped too.

"Jace?" she asked.


	3. He's Back?

"Jace?" Izzy asked.

She looked from Jace, to her mother, then back again.

"Is that really you?"

"Of course, Iz," Jace said. "Who the hell else do you think looks this good?"

She laughed and ran over to him when he stood up.

Jace wrapped her in a bear-hug.

"I missed you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too, Izzy." He let her go and turned to Alec.

"Hey, Jace," Alec said.

"Hey, Alec," Jace said.

They hugged each other. Not that one-handed hug thing that guys do, but a full on, both hands, girl hug.

Magnus awed.

"Shut up," Jace said, pulling away from Alec.

Jace, Alec and Izzy sat next to each other on the couch. Izzy looked over at me. I was still hanging by the doorway. You wouldn't have noticed me if you didn't already know I was there.

She looked straight at me.

_Are you coming? _her eyes seemed to say.

I shook my head and headed upstairs to Izzy's room.

I took off my clothes an put on a set of pj's I kept here in Izzy's room.

If you're wondering why I didn't want to see Jace, it's because I just wanted Alec and Izzy to have some time with their brother without me there.

When Jace left, me and him, we weren't really on speaking terms.

He just broke another girl's heart and I was telling him off about it.

**Flashback**

_"Jace," I said._

_I was 14 and a half and he was close to 16 years old._

_He just broke a girl named Hannah's heart. Now, he was sitting on the couch and I was standing in front of him, telling him what all he did wrong and what he should have done better._

_"You should have known better. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, 'Do not break a girls heart like you break a twig!' Why are you looking at me like that?" He had that stupid signature smirk on his face._

_"You know, you're pretty cute when you're mad," he said._

_"Fuck you, Jace."_

_"Chill out, I'm just joking. You really need to learn how to take a joke, you know."_

_"I don't even know why I try. You're hopeless."_

_"Hopeless, really? Is that really what you think of me?"_

_"Yes, the only thing you're good at is crushing girls' hearts."_

_"Good to know I'm good at something."_

_"You know what? I'm done. I can't wait until you leave."_

_"Great. Because neither do I. No more of you I need to worry about."_

**End Flashback**

I sat down on the bed and decided not to try and wait up for Izzy. She'll probably just try to stay up all night and talk to Jace.

I got under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up and saw Izzy laying beside me.

I smiled and got out of bed and put some clothes on.

Once I was dressed I checked the clock.

9:13

I decided to try and wake up Izzy.

"Izzy," I said. "Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

I laughed.

"You are such a child sometimes, you know that."

"Good."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. If you're not up, I'm going to go and get Magnus."

"I'm up, I'm up," she shouted getting out of bed.

She fumbled for some clothes as I laughed my head off.

"Breakfast?" she asked me.

I nodded and we walked out the door and over to the stairs.

"There's something I have to tell you," I told, getting ready run.

"What?" she asked.

"Magnus isn't even here." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"CLARISSA FRAY!" Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs. "THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!"

She ran after me.

I ran into the living room and saw Maryse and Max sitting in there, trying to read.

They were already looking in my direction as I came charging in.

"Good morning," I said, runnin right past them.

Izzy followed right behind me, fumming.

I ran into the kitchen and to the dining room where Jace and Alec were already eating.

I ran over to the side that Jace and Alec were on. So Izzy would have to go around the table to get to me.

"Clary!" Izzy yelled.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked looking from me to Izzy and then back again.

"She got me up!" Izzy shouted. "Told me she would get Magnus, when he's not even here!"

"You should have figured that out before you got out bed," I said laughing.

"My sister really is a total blonde," Jace said smirking.

"Shut up, Jace," Izzy said.

Izzy ran around the table and I ran the other direction.

She continued to chase me around the table until Jace stuck his foot out and tripped me.

I fell down and Izzy tackled me and started to tickle me.

I laughed and laughed and laughed.

I could bearly breathe so Alec had to get Izzy off of me.

I laid there with my face buried in my hands, trying to suppress the giggles.

"You gonna get up, or are we going to have to turn you into a rug?" Jace said.

"Fuck you," I said getting up.

"Gladly."

I went around the table and sat directly in front of Alec.

"So," Izzy said to me. "What are we doing today?"

"I have to get home," I told her.

"No you don't," Alec said.

"Yeah I do. Luke and mom just got home last night around three. So, I better get back and see how the art show went," I said.

"Oh, so you don't want to hang out with this god?" Jace asked smirking.

"No, not really," I told him.

"Well, then." He mocked hurt.

"Hi, Clary," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Max standing there with a comic.

"Oh, hey, Max," I said.

"Hi." He sat in the chair beside me and we all ate breakfast.

After breakfast me and Izzy went back up to her room.

"So," Izzy said. "What time are we going to see your mom and Luke?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. Duh."

"You're not going."

"What?! Why not?"

"Becuse, Jace just got back and you need to spend time with him."

"No I don't. If anything, you need to spend time with him."

"Me! Why me?"

"Because, he wants to spend time with you too, you know."

"Why the hell would he want to spend time with me?"

"I have no idea. But he looked a little sad when I told him you went into my room last night."

"What? Why?"

"He said he wanted to apoligize for something."

"I don't know what."

"Me either."


	4. NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

I walked out of the house about half an hour later by myself. Izzy was pissed of course, but hey, she'll get over it.

When I finally to my house I saw that the front door was wide open.

Mom must be painting again. She usually leaves the door open when she paints.

I walked up the porch steps and into my house.

"Mom?" I called. "Luke?"

No answer.

"Mom?" I walked a bit farther into the room and stopped.

In the middle of our living room all of my mother's paintings were shredded and thrown across the room. From one end of the room to the other.

"Mom?!" I screamed. "Luke?!"

I heard a scream come from mom and Luke's room.

I grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and slowly walked over to their bedroom.

"Should've just told me like I wanted you to," a deep voice said.

"Never," Luke said. He was lying on the floor holding his stomach. I gasped. There a pool of blood around him.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911.

The operator started talking.

"Shh," I said quietly. I put the phone out so the woman could listen to what was happening.

"Now, it looks like you'll have to die," the man said.

"Valentine, please," my mother whimpered. "Don't do this."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Never. She has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing? I beg to differ."

He took the knife he held and plunged it into Luke's back.

My mom and I screamed.

"Luke!" mom screamed. "No!"

Luke fell lifelessly to the ground. My mother started crying.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Help," I whispered and ended the call.

The man, Valentine, just laughed.

"You deserve this," he said. He raised the knife over my mother.

"No!" I screamed kicking the door open.

Mom and Valentine looked at me.

"Go! Clary, Go!" my mom screamed.

"No!"

"Please, go-" Valentine brought the knife down and stabbed her in the heart.

I screamed.

"You asshole!"

"You will not speak to me like that!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" I whispered. "Why did you do that?"

He only laughed and lunged at me.

I ran out of there as fast as I could.

He was able to catch up to me and grab me by my hair.

I fell to my butt and he stood over me smiling wickedly.

"Night, night, Clarissa," he said.

I screamed.

The busted open and police swarmed the place.

Valentine got out before the police was able to catch him.

He turned to me right before he left.

"We'll meet again," he said. With that he ran out of the building.

An officer came over to me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked me.

I shook my head and started crying.

He helped me up and took me out of the building.

"Do you have someplace you could stay for the time being?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Would you like to call them?"

I thought for a minute who exactly I was going to call.

I made a mental list.

Seelie

Kaelie

Aline

Izzy

Simon

Maia

Jordan

Magnus

I thought over them.

Seelie- She would want me to talk it out.

Seelie (No)

Kaelie- She would want to do my make-up to 'help me get through my problems.'

Kaelie (No)

Aline- She would want to look at J-14 magizines to find out what to do.

Aline (No)

Izzy- She would be understanding.

Izzy (Maybe)

Simon- He would wait until I was ready to talk about it.

Simon (Maybe)

Maia- She would want to go out to eat or watch T.V. trying to take my mind off the subject.

Maia (Maybe)

Jordan- He would want to talk about Maia and girl problems, trying to make me laugh.

Jordan (No)

Magnus- He would say, 'Glitter is the answer to everything!'

Magnus (No)

So, that left:

Izzy

Simon

Maia

"Would you like to call any of them?" the officer asked again.

I was busy still pondering who to call.

I nodded my head.

"Okay." He left me to make some calls.

I called Maia.

"Hello?" she answered.

"H-Hey, Maia," I said.

"Oh, hey, Clary. I didn't recognize your voice."

"It's okay. I-I need you to come and get me. Maybe we could both head to Izzy's?" I suggested.

"What's up?" she asked concerned.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to come get me."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

Another officer, female, came over to me.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Carly."

"Clary," I said.

"I am so sorry for your loss," she said sadly.

"Wait," I said. "They're not- They're dead?!"

"I thought you knew that." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"No!" I shouted. "That's impossible!"

"Sweetie. I'm so sorry."

I burst into tears all over again.

I guess Valentine really knew exactly where to put a knife.

Carly hugged me.

"We'll need you to testify," she said after a couple of minutes.

"I-I can't," I told her in between sobs.

"You have to."

"No, I can't. I don't even know who that guy was."

"Do you know his name?"

"Valentine."

"Last name?"

"No idea. All my mom did was call him Valentine."

A car pulled up at the curb and a car door slammed shut.

"Clary?!" a voice said. I turned and saw Maia running towards me.

She enveloped me in a hug.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"My mom and Luke are dead," I said.

"Oh, Clary."

The officer from before came back over.

They got my take on what happened and let me and Maia go.

"So, where are we going?" she said. She tried to act like it was any other day. I know it was her way of giving me time to cope.

"Izzy's," I said.

She nodded her head and off we went.

* * *

**Sorry this one's shorter. The next one will be longer. Don't worry.**


	5. Graveyard

We rode the rest of the way to Izzy's in silence.

When we finally got there Maia parked the car and looked over at me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you sure we're invited here?"

"Please, Izzy said to come back any time. And besides, she likes you. So you have no excuse."

We walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I thought you would just go in?" she said. I shook my head.

You're probably wondering why I'm not as upset as I should be.

Truth be known, I'm in shock.

I just can't believe that happened.

My mom and Luke were good people. They didn't deserve to die like that. But that man didn't care. he didn't even tell me who he wanted.

"Clary?" Maia asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head.

The door opened and Jace stood in the doorway.

"Why hello, Clary," Jace said. "Long time, no see."

"I just saw you this morning, Jace," I told him, glaring.

"Well, you're in a bad mood."

Maia looked at me. I shook my head.

"Where's Izzy?" I said, shoving past Jace.

"Upstairs."

Maia and I ran upstairs to Izzy's room.

We barged into her room to see her making out with a guy named Meliorn on her bed.

"Awww!" Izzy screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Ever heard of knocking?"

We heard chuckling from down the hall.

"Jace!" Maia screamed. "Asswipe!"

He laughed. For some, unknown reason, my heart sorta lurched.

"What. The. Hell?" Izzy grounded out.

Meliorn's face was beet red, as was Izzy's.

"We need to talk to you," Maia said.

"Can't you wait?"

"No!" Maia shouted. "This is important!"

"What is it?" Izzy shouted back.

Maia looked at me then at Meliorn.

"Get out," Maia said to Meliorn.

He walked out of the room without a word.

"What the hell was that for?" Izzy asked.

"Clary's in danger," Maia said.

"What?" All of Izzy's anger just vanished.

"Her parents are dead. She saw them get killed."

"Oh, Clary." Izzy walked over to me and put her arms around me.

"I'll be fine," I told her. "But, I do need a place to stay."

"Of course. You can totally stay here. We can get you your own room and everything. But we might need to tell my mom," Izzy said, holding me at arms length.

"What ever."

We walked out of her room and went to the living room.

Max, Robert, Maryse and Alec were all sitting in there.

"Where did Meliorn go?" Izzy asked.

"Bathroom," Alec said.

Izzy nodded her head then looked at me. I looked away.

"Clary needs a place to stay," Izzy said.

"Why? Are her parents going on another art trip?" Robert asked.

I looked at my shoes.

"Not, exactly," Maia said.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked from the doorway.

"Her parents, they won't be returning," Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked.

"Her parents are dead," Izzy said. Straight and to the point, that's what Izzy does sometimes.

"Oh, dear," Maryse said putting a hand over her heart. She got up and gave me hug. "I am so sorry."

"How did they die?" Max asked.

"Max!" Robert scowled.

"It's okay," I said. "Some man came in and killed them."

"Who?"

"Some man. I didn't hear what his name was."

Maia looked at me.

"How are you handling it, Clary?" Alec asked.

"Fine," I lied. He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Jace asked.

I closed my eyes and thought about it.

White hair, dark eyes, muscular exterior. He was mean. Laughed at my mom and Luke's demise.

"We'll meet again," he'd said.

I didn't know I started crying until Izzy gave me a tissue.

"Asshole," she said, glaring at Jace.

"What did I do?" he asked surprised.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Did he say anything to you?" Alec asked gently.

I looked at Maia. She heard everything that I said to the police. I left out the part about the whole 'We'll meet again' thing.

I shook my head.

"He knew my name," I told them.

"Well surely your parents must have said your name," Maryse said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Not Clarissa," I told her. "My mom and Luke don't call me that unless I'm in trouble or something."

"Oh." Maryse contemplated my answer. "Hmm."

"So," Izzy said. "What room's she getting?"

"Excuse me?" Maryse said.

"Well, if she's going to stay here then she's going to need a room," Izzy pointed out.

"Oh, yes. Well, how about we let her choose."

"Great idea! C'mon, Clary, time to see your new room."

I faked a smile.

Now, it all started to sink in.

My mom and the man who's been like a father to me since I was little is now dead.

I have to live in the same house as Jace.

Some creep is after me.

I'm an orphan now.

I have no mom.

I have no dad.

I have no one.

"Clary?" Maia asked.

I looked at her.

"You alright?" she asked.

I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry. I nodded my head.

We went to a room that was across the room and two doors down from Izzy's room.

"You can live here," Izzy said.

The room was white. Nothing but white. It had a bed, a closet, a dresser, a desk, and a bathroom.

I have to admit, it was nice, but it was all white.

"You can change the color if you want," Izzy said reading my face. "I can help you, if you want of course."

"Yeah," I said. "I'd like that."

"Good."

"Well," Maia said. "Want to start today?"

"Painting?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I looked at Izzy.

"If you want to we can head to the store right now," she said.

I nodded my head.

Izzy clapped her hands in glee.

So, an hour later we were back in my room covering the bed and stuff with plastic tarps.

"Okay," Izzy said. She opened the windows and the door. She also put on old faded jeans and a shirt she got from Alec. "Time to start."

Me and Maia were just wearing old jeans and a T-Shirt.

We grabbed a paint brush and started painting one wall orange.

That's what my room is going to be. Orange with black paint splatters.

We're going to take sponges and dip them in the black paint then throw them at the walls. After we put a huge tarp on the floor, of course.

About three hours and four cans of paint later we were done with coat number two.

Now, we just have to wait for coat number two to dry.

We headed down to grab something to eat, covered in paint.

We, kinda, had, you know, a paint war up there.

"What the hell?" Alec exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen.

"We're painting Clary's room," Izzy said.

"Her room or each other?" Jace joked.

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"So, is it going good?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Maia said. "We're almost done. After the coat dries we're going to take sponges and dip them in the black paint then throw 'em at the walls."

"Sounds fun. You girls need any help?" Jace asked.

Izzy and Maia looked at me. I shrugged.

"It'll get it done faster," I told them.

They gushed over the thought of Jace and Alec throwing sponges at the walls.

We ate, and after about an hour we were heading upstairs.

Alec and Izzy and Maia went to find some more sponges. So, that left me with Jace.

I headed to my room to check on the paint.

"What? Don't want to help me get dressed?" Jace asked, mock-hurt.

I shook my head.

I put my finger against the one wall to check the paint. Then did the same to the other walls. Dry!

Jace was leaning against the doorjam when I turned around.

"Dry?" he asked.

I nodded.

I got a screw driver and tried to open the can of black paint.

"Need help?" Jace asked.

I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

I tried again. Still no good.

Jace walked over to me and plucked the screw driver from my hand. He crouched down next to me and took the can of paint from me.

"Allow me," he said. He got the lid off in one try.

He smirked at me.

"See? That wasn't hard," he said.

I rolled my eyes and took the can from him.

I poured it into a pan Izzy got from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to change," Jace said. He walked out of the room just as Alec, Izzy, and Maia entered.

"Ready?" Izzy asked putting the extra sponges into the pan to soak up the paint.

About five minutes of debating how we were going to do this, Jace walked back into the room.

He was wearing a red flannel shirt and old faded blue jeans.

He walked over to me and Maia.

"What are they talking about?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"No, Alec," Izzy said, "you can't do that. They have to be spaced out."

"Who said they had to?" Alec asked.

I picked up one of the sponges from the pan.

I got black paint all over my hand and arm.

Maia looked at me and smiled.

"Do it," she whispered.

I pulled my arm back and threw the sponge at the wall right behind Izzy and Alec.

They looked at me shocked.

"Spaced," I told them. That ended their conversation and soon we were all throwing sponges at the walls.

We were laughing and giggling and smiling. We were having fun.

About ten minutes later we were done with the walls.

But not done with each other.

We threw sponges at each other and by the time all the paint was out, we were covered from head to toe in black paint. Izzy, Maia, and I were covered in orange paint as well as black.

"Well, this was fun," Maia said. "But I better get going home."

"What about your parents?" Alec asked.

"They're working late tonight, so I'm good," she said.

She walked down the stairs yelling out a goodbye as she went.

"Well," Izzy said, "I'm going to go get a shower."

She headed to her room.

"Yeah," Alec said. "That sounds good about right now."

He headed to his room, leaving me with Jace.

I walked back to my room, leaving Jace standing in the hallway, and hopped in the shower.

About twenty minutes later I got out and put on some clothes.

I put on black skinny jeans, a green shirt that said 'hello devil, goodbye world,' and black converses.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Izzy's door.

No answer. She must still be in the shower.

I left and decided to go take a walk.

So I grabbed my sweatshirt from my room and walked outside, without telling anyone where I was going.

I was smart enough to bring my phone though.

I pulled my hood up and just thought about everything that's happened.

It was not even a week ago I was sitting at the dinner table with my mom and Luke, laughing about something Luke said.

"Why was the broom late?" Luke asked. He looked at me and mom, waiting for an answer. "It over swept."

It wasn't really that funny, but me and mom laughed.

"Don't worry, Luke," I said. "I got a fake laugh with your name all over it." Mom laughed.

Luke pouted then finally broke down and laughed along with me and mom.

I smiled at the memory.

I wish they were still here. I feel so lonely.

Don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful to the Lightwoods', but I just want them back.

They'll never get to see me graduate, or go to prom, or see my children.

I didn't know where I was going, but when I came to my senses I found myself at the graveyard.

What am I doing here?

I decided to walk around a little bit.

I have always liked walking around graveyards.

Seeing what the old tombstones used to look like.

When I was looking around I saw that I was about twenty minutes from the Institute.

I didn't realize how long I walked.

This graveyard's about ten minutes from my home.

I felt the stinging of tears behind my eyes and looked around to see if anyone was here.

No one.

So I put down my hood, knelt down, and finally started crying. You know, the kind you don't want anyone to hear or see or even know about. The big heavy, body-wracking sobs.

I think I cried for about ten minutes.

When I think I was done, I pulled out my phone and gasped.

Fifty missed calls and about seventy texts. All from Izzy, Alec, Maia, Simon, Jordan, Seelie, Magnus, Aline, Kaelie, even Jace.

I didn't even hear my phone go off.

I checked the volume to find it turned down.

Uh-oh. I am in sooo much trouble.

It was about 8:30.

I was about to get up off the ground when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, ready to kick some ass, when I came face to face with a boy about my age.

He had black hair and brown eyes. He seemed a little startled by my reaction.

"Hello," he said slowly. "Sorry to startle you. I was walking by and I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes.

He looked at the tombstone in front of me.

Michael Run

1990-2013

Died from a drunk driver.

"Boyfriend?" the boy asked.

I shook my head.

"Friend?"

"No."

"Family member?"

"I don't know who he was," I told him.

"Then why are you crying in front of grave?" he asked confused.

"I just sat down and started crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" I asked.

"Sometimes." He smiled.

I stood up. He stood up as well.

"Tell me, why were you crying?" he asked.

"My parents were killed today," I said.

I paled.

Was it really today? Doesn't feel like it, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry." He engulfed me in a hug.

I was take aback, but I returned the hug.

Sometimes, all you need is a hug.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Clary."

"Sebastian."

"Well, thank you Sebastian, I needed that."

"Who are you living with?"

"A good friend of mine," I told him. "They don't know where I am though. I think I should be getting back now."

"May I walk you home?"

I thought of it for a minute.

Hell, what could happen?

"Sure," I said.

He smiled.

We walked out of the graveyard and back to the real world.

We talked the entire time.

He told me that his mother abanded him when he was about a year old.

He told me about his dad. He sounded like a great dad.

He told me his favorite color's green.

I told him about my mom and Luke.

Told him my real dad died before I was born. Told him that I had a brother, but he died along with my father in a house fire.

I told my favorite color was orange.

Before either of us knew it, we were a block away from the Institute.

"Well, this is my stop," I told him. We walked up the steps.

"Wow," he whistled. "It's so big."

"I know. We call it the Institute," I told him.

"Who all lives here?" There was wonder on his face.

"Isabelle, Alec, Max, Maryse, and Robert Lightwood; Jace Wayland; and me, now," I said.

"Wow, that's a lot of people."

"Not really. Robert and Maryse are away on business trips a lot, and they take Max with them since he's only nine years old. And Jace just moved back. So it's mainly Alec and Izzy here."

"Wow. How old are they?"

"Alec's 18 and Izzy's 17."

"Jace?"

"17."

"You?"

"16. You?"

"17."

I nodded and looked back at the house.

"Want to come in?" I asked him?

"Would I be allowed?"

"I don't see why not. But we'll have to deal with a bunch of people."

"Why?" he asked, looking at me.

"I left a 6. And it's now almost 9."

"Oh."

"C'mon." I opened the door and ushered him in.

"Clary?" a voice said from the living room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It's me."

We heard a squeal and saw all my friends run into the foyer.

"Clary!" Izzy said hugging me. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Where the hell did you go?" Alec asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"I leave to go get changed, and you disappeared?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who's he?"

There were so many questions being shouted at me.

"Hold on!" I shouted over the noise. "One at a time."

They all looked at me.

I looked at all the faces.

Magnus, Aline, Seelie, Kaelie, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Max, Maryse, and Robert.

They were all there. They must have been really worried.

"I went to the graveyard by my old home. I was there longer than I thought. This is Sebastian, he was at the graveyard and he heard me crying and was nice to me. He walked me home and then I ran into you guys. I had my phone with me the whole time, but the volume was turned down, sorry," I said.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" Alec asked.

"By the time I looked at my phone I was already leaving."

"You still could have told one of us," Izzy said.

"You were in the shower, Izzy. And I didn't know where Alec was."

"What about me?" Jace asked.

I waved a hand at him.

"Look, I'm sorry that you guys had to worry, but I was perfectly fine. I wasn't in danger or anything. I just wanted to clear my head."

"Why?" Aline asked. "What's wrong with your head?"

"You didn't tell them?" I asked.

"We thought you should be the one to tell them," Maia said.

"What's wrong?" Seele asked.

"My mom and Luke are dead," I said. I tried to show no emotion.

"Oh, sweetie," Kaelie said. They all gave me a hug again.

"I'll be okay," I told them.

"I think we should be getting home," Aline said.

"Yeah," they agreed. All my friends but Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Sebastian stayed.

"I better get going home, too," Sebastian said.

"Okay," I said turning toward him.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Bye," he said. "Oh, wait. Can I have your number?"

"Of course," I said. I handed him my phone and he gave me his.

We exchanged numbers and he left.

When I turned back around Izzy was smiling at me, Alec was gaping, and Jace was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ooohhh, Clary's got a boyfriend," Izzy said, still grinning.

"What? I do not," I objected.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She headed upstairs.

"Good idea," I said following her.

Jace and Alec followed behind us.

We retreated to our rooms and Jace was still glaring at me.

"What?" I asked as soon as Alec and Izzy were in their rooms.

"Do you even know him?" he asked fuming.

"Yes," I said crossing my arms. "I know him a lot better than I know you."

"And whose fault is that?" he asked.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours."

"How?"

"You being an ass to me since I was ten."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were not."

"Was not."

"Were not."

"Stop this," Jace said.

He had me backed against the wall next to my door. He was standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked. "It's the truth."

"It is not the truth."

"Then what is?"

"I only treated you like that because you're my sister's best friend."

"Would you have treated me different if I wasn't?"

"Who knows?"

"I do. You're an ass to everyone."

"I am not."

"Then when was the last time you ever did something nice for anyone?"

He put an arm on either side of my head, trapping me.

"Give fans autographs."

"For money. That doesn't count."

"How about-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care. You can't do anything good or nice. Just leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"Why?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yes. Now, answer me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"We live in the same house, now."

"So?"

"I'll have to see you all day, every day."

"You have a choice to stay here. For me, it's either this or a orphage."

He didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm going to bed."

I slipped under his arm. I made all the way to my door before his hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What, Jace?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just searched my face for something, I don't know what.

"Look, it's late, I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it and shut him mouth again.

"We have school in the morning," I told him. I slipped my arm from his grasp.

"Good night, Clary," Jace said.

"Night, Jace." I walked into my room and went to sleep.


	6. Changing? New Kid?

**Jace's POV**

"What, Jace?" Clary asked.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at her, wanting her to give me a clue about Sebastian.

"Look, it's late, I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut my mouth again. I didn't want her to think I was some kind of creep or something.

"We have school in the morning," she said. She slipped her arm from my grasp.

"Good night, Clary," I said.

"Night, Jace." She walked into her room, away from me.

What was going on with me.

I don't chase after girls, girls chase after me.

I stood looking at her door for about five minutes before I headed to my room.

I changed for bed, then fell on my bed. I wasn't tired. Anything but tired, actually.

I thought about what I said to her.

Was I really that bad to her? I don't remember being that bad. Maybe I was. Everyone's told me I was ass at one point or another.

But the only time Clary ever called me an ass was when I broke girls' hearts. But she always had a reason to call me an ass.

I never even thought that was what she really thought of me. I just thought she thought I was acting like an ass, not being an ass.

I think I have really screwed up with her.

I'm not sure how or why, but when I touched her, I felt sparks or something, I'm not sure what. But I guess I was the only one who felt it, because she didn't act like she felt it.

I'm not sure why, but I think I want to know all there is to know about Clary.

**Clary's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I had a major headache.

I decided just to take some Advil and deal with it later.

I went to my closet to pick out my clothes.

Me and Izzy are going shopping all day Saturday.

Today, I picked out a green shirt that said, 'Kiss me, I'm a red-head!" Simon got it for me. He thought it was the funniest thing he ever saw. It was so big that I had to roll it up a bit and put a tank top on underneath. I also got a pair of outer space leggings and put on a pair of really short black shorts. They were so short that if I unrolled the shirt, you wouldn't be able to see them. I finished it off with my black and red converses.

I walked downstairs to the dining room and saw that everyone but Jace was already there.

"Morning," Izzy said to me.

"Morning," I said back.

"Ready for school?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well. We don't really have a choice, now do we?"

I shook my head and took a muffin off the plate in front of me.

Jace finally walked into the room wearing jeans, a black shirt, and black combat boots.

After breakfast we headed out to the car and left for school.

"Hey, Clary," Maia said walking over to me. I was at my locker getting my books out.

"Hey, Maia," I said.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Um, gym, then reading, english, science, history, math, art, and finally study hall. You?"

"Okay. I have gym as well as reading and english with you, then I have history, math, science, art with you, then study hall with you."

"Why do we have to have gym first period?"

"I know right. It's like a crime against humanity!"

"You're telling me."

We walked into the gym together because we couldn't find the rest of our group.

We headed to the locker room to change.

"So, I heard there's a new kid coming," Maia said to me.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

I changed into a t-bar tank-top and spandex. Same as Maia.

We walked out of the locker room to see Izzy and Aline running toward us.

"You're late," Maia said.

"Shut up, and come on," Izzy said running into the locker room with Aline beind her.

Aline and Izzy put on exactly like what Maia and I had on. Only differences were Izzy's tank-top was red; Aline's was pink; Maia's was blue; and mine was orange.

We hurried out to gym floor where everyone was gathered around Mrs. Dettwiller.

"So," she said. "You guys know the rules. If you're hit in the face you and the person who threw it is out. Okay? Ready?"

"Ready," everyone said.

"Okay. Get with a partner and line up."

I went over to Simon who was standing with Alec, Magnus, and Jordan.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Simon said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Dodge ball."

Me, Aline, Izzy, and Maia groaned.

Maia went to Jordan as partners. Aline and Izzy were partners. Alec and Magnus. And Simon and me.

We stood in line and waited to see what side we got.

Aline and Izzy went to the left. Maia and Jordan to the right. Alec and Magnus to the right, too. And me and Simon to the left.

We played the game.

After about twenty minutes of trying to dodge the balls coming after me, I heard the door open.

I didn't look to see who it was, because Alec had his eye on me with a blue ball in his hand.

He smiled wickedly and drew his arm back. Next thing I knew, the ball was hurtling my way.

I ducked and the ball just barely skimmed my hair.

I looked over at the teacher.

"You're good," she said. I nodded and smiled at Alec.

"Time out!" Mrs. Dettwiller shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

There was a student standing in front of her.

"Class," she said. "We seem to have a new student in our class. Would you like to tell the class your name?"

"Sebastian Verlac," the boy said. He turned around and I gasped.

"Sebastian!" I said smiling.

"Hi, Clary," he said, smiling as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember how I told you we just moved here?"

I nodded.

"Well, my said I had to go to public school for the rest of high school."

"What? Are you a private school boy?" a boy named Kaleb asked.

"No. Homeschool," Sebastian said.

"Well, then," Mrs. Dett said. "Choose a side. Time-in!"

The game started back up again. Harder than the last time.

I wasn't paying attention to where Sebastian was going. I was too busy with watching Alec and Magnus, who were teaming up to get me out.

I saw Alec smile at me.

"Hey, Beautiful," a voice said from behind me. Strong arms wrapped around me.

I jumped and screamed.

I looked around me at Simon, Izzy, and Aline. They were laughing. Aline looked a little jealous, but she was still laughing.

I turned around, with the arms still wrapped around me, and came face-to-face with Sebastian.

"Not funny," I told him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your friends seemed to think so," he told me smiling.

"They think everything's funny."

"If you say so. So, what are we doing?"

"Dodge ball."

"And what exactly is that?"

"You've never played dodge ball before?"

"Homeschooled, remember?"

"Right. Then you're in for a treat."

I felt a ball hit me in the back.

I moved away from Sebastian and looked behind me.

I saw Alec trying not to laugh, and Magnus laughing his head off, trying not to hide his laugh.

I glared at them.

"Not fair!" I shouted. "I was trying to tell Sebastian how to play dodge ball!"

Alec shrugged.

I looked back at Mrs. Dettwiller.

"You know the rules, Clary," she said.

Very helpful, I thought.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

Sebastian walked over to me confused.

"I don't understand," he said.

"If you get hit with a ball, you're out," I told him. "If you catch a ball, then everyone out gets back in. If someone hits you in the face with a ball, then you and the other person are out."

"Okay, I think I understand now."

He walked back over to the court and started playing.

He almost caught a few balls, but he must not have liked it or something like that because he would move at the last second and not catch it. The other kids on the bleachers would yell at him.

Soon, all but him and Aline were on the bench.

Me and Simon were having a bet to see who would get out first.

"No way," Simon was saying. "She's been in the whole time."

"So has Sebastian," I reminded him.

"True, but he hasn't caught any yet."

"At least he's attempted to. Aline's just stayed in the corner."

"What are you guys doing?" Izzy asked.

"We're making a bet to see who stays in longer. Aline or Sebastian?" Simon said.

"I want in," she said.

"Who do you bet on. I got Aline and Clary's got Sebastian."

Sebastian dodged a ball coming at him, making the ball fly right pass my head.

He looked over at me.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I told him smiling. He smiled back at me and focused on the game again.

"I bet that they both get out," Izzy said. "I mean, there's ten against two. Not very good odds."

Simon looked at me.

"What's the wager?" he asked.

I shrugged. "How about ten bucks. The losers have to give the winner ten bucks."

"Okay," Simon and Izzy said nodding.

"I'm so gonna get twenty bucks," Izzy said.

"Doubtful," Simon said. "Aline will stay till the very end."

"Even more doubtful. First off, Aline sucks at dodge ball," Izzy said.

"Hey!" Aline suddenly shout. She looked at us. "I heard that!" She glared at us.

Sebastian looked at us, question written all over his face.

Izzy, Simon and I just laughed our heads off.

Soon enough, Aline just didn't dodge the ball fast enough and got out.

"Oh c'mon!" Simon shouted. "Foul! Foul!"

"Chill, Si," I said. "You're out, deal with it."

He grumbled something I didn't catch and adopted a glare at Izzy, me and even Aline.

"What?" she asked. Izzy and I just laughed and didn't answer her question.

Now, Sebastian was dodging balls and throwing balls. He got five people out with only two balls. And believe me, they were really mad.

Sebastian had one heck of an arm.

About five minutes it was just him and one other kid.

Jacob.

Jacob was really good.

He was the one who got Aline out.

Now, Izzy was starting to cheer up a little.

"You're so going down," Izzy told me smiling.

"Yeah right," I told her.

Jacob and Sebastian sized each other up. Ball in both of their hands.

Jacob threw the ball and Sebastian ducked and threw his ball.

Izzy and I were on the edge of our seats.

Jacob didn't move fast enough and was declared out.

I jumped up and clapped.

Sebastian turned around and smiled at me.

He ran over to me and hugged me. He picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed.

"Great job," I said in his ear.

"Thanks," he whispered.

He set me down.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned to my friends.

"I believe someone owes me twenty bucks," I said.

Simon sighed and pulled out his wallet.

Izzy did the same.

They each handed me ten bucks.

"Thank you," I told them. I turned to Sebastian, who had one eyebrow raised, but I could tell he was amused.

"You guys took a bet?" he asked smiling.

"Yep," I said. "We bet to see if you or Aline would stay in the whole time. I got you, Simon got Aline, and Izzy said you both would get out."

I handed him ten bucks.

"I believe this is for you," I told him.

"No, it's yours." He shook his head.

"And I wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you. So, here, take it."

He finally took the money and put it in his back pocket and headed to the locker room.

I did the same.

After we were all changed we got our books and went to our lockers in the hallway to get ready for our next class.

I was at my locker getting my reading binder when I felt a pair of hands on my eyes.

I smiled.

"Not now, Sebastian," I said, "we're in school."

I grabbed the hands and turned around.

Jace was standing right behind me.

I gasped and let go of him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To see you," he answered.

I looked around.

"Looking for someone? I'm guessing someone with black hair and dark eyes?"

"Yes, actually, I am," I told him. I looked down the hallway. "And here he comes now." Sebastian was walking toward us. He kept looking between me and Jace.

"Hey, Sebastian," I said.

"Hi, Clary," he said.

He kept looking at me and Jace.

"Sebastian, you remember Jace, right? Izzy's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Pretty hard to forget this face, huh?" Jace asked smirking.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"Reading? You?"

"Math."

"Okay, I'll show you where Ms. Ighlings' room is."

I gathered all my books in my arms and walked with Sebastian, away from Jace.


End file.
